Security and Love
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: This is my continuation of the I Love Lucy episode "The Adagio".


Split Second

Lucy sat up in bed and contemplated the joke that her husband and Jean Val Jean Ramon played on her earlier in the evening. It had nearly scared her to death, with them making it seem like Ricky had been killed in a duel. The more she thought about this, the angrier she started to get.

Looking over at the pitcher of water on her nightstand, she hastily grabbed it and dumped it onto her sleeping husband. Ricky yelled out as he felt the cold liquid pour on top of him.

"What's that for?" shouted Ricky.

"Well, I've been thinking it over. That joke wasn't funny at all! That was a terrible thing to do to me! How could you play such a dirty trick when you know the affect it would have on me?! Of all the inconsiderate, no good, low down, I...don't think I'll ever...speak to you..."

Lucy rant was cut short as she eventually noticed that Ricky had subtly placed his warm lips on hers. She had tried to get the word "again" out, but was distracted otherwise.

Leaning her back into the pillows, Ricky put his arms completely around Lucy and relaxed into a comfortable position, as he began to gently suck her lips between his own. He felt her sigh softly and put her own arms around him as he felt her anger dissipate and become replaced with contentment. Ricky knew that this maneuver had been successful in the past and that tonight wouldn't be any exception.

Slowly, creeping his tongue along her bottom lip, he felt her grant entrance to him, as this kiss continued its slow pace. Lucy met her tongue with his and began to participate in a heated battle with each other. Slowing his pace down, Ricky trailed kisses down Lucy's cheek, to her jaw and to her neck.

Lucy let out a soft moan and began to bite her lip and furrow her brow, as she felt the cluster of feelings form in her stomach at what Ricky was doing to her. He always knew that this was one of the spots on her body that could send her over the edge alone. Responding to his touch, she ran her fingertips over his semi-soaked pajama top, which was encouraging him to continue the pleasurable torture he was giving her. She began to run the fingers on her right hand over his back and put her left on the back of his head and press him into her neck lightly.

Feeling her hand on his head, he began to kiss hungrily at her neck and up her throat. Tossing her head back to give him better access, she felt his tongue and his lips graze the skin on her throat in alternating patterns.

Bringing his head back up to look at her, Ricky held her gaze as he untied her nightgown and lifted it over her head. Without saying a word, he brought his lips down to the valley between her chest and began to kiss it with the same amount of passion as he had on her neck and throat.

Lucy was caught off guard by this move, thinking that he was going to feast on one of her breasts, but instead tricked her and went to an area that was usually just nipped at. Not wanting to stay still, she showed him that she wanted to feel his skin on hers, so she began to give him a sign by lifting the back of his pajama top up off of his back.

Lifting his head, he sat up and allowed Lucy to unbutton his top, while he caressed her arms slowly. After she was done, he shrugged the pajama off and in the process, kicked off his bottoms. Hovering over her, Lucy could feel his heat radiate and warm her entire body.

Ricky decided to continue from where he left off and began to place soft kisses around her stomach. This made Lucy squirm around the bed, so Ricky held her hips in place, which made her let out a quick and breathy moan.

Wanting to gently keep up his sensual torture, as held her hips with one hand, he took the fingertip of his right index finger and traced it across her panty line. With this one simple gesture, she let out a soft whimper and he hardened a bit more.

Wanting her to feel satisfied, he dipped two fingers passed the elastic band of her panties and began to massage her.

"Ri...Ri...Ricky...Oh my God!"

Smirking at her orgasm, he took the elastic into his mouth and moved the undergarment away from her hips. Putting his mouth to her warm center, he began to softly kiss and blow at her as she continued to writhe on the bed.

Feeling her orgasm the second time, he hungrily drank her in and worked his way back up her body. As he looked into her face, he noticed that she had a few tears streaming down her face. Not wanting to break the romantic connection the two were sharing, he gently kissed away the tears. The two of them locked eyes, conveying all of the thoughts that they were thinking in that moment.

Ricky knew that they were both ready to join together physically. He disposed of his boxers and slid slowly into Lucy. Keeping his thrusts consistent, he quickly looked at Lucy and saw the serene look on her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. He could tell that she was beyond pleased with what he was doing.

Lucy met Ricky's thrusts stroke for stroke, which caused him to let out a low groan. He was always so passionate and this time wasn't any different. She was definitely on cloud nine.

After keeping up a heated pace, Lucy let go of her release and Ricky following quickly after. Ricky moved to the side of Lucy and cradled her in his arms, as the two of them were recovering from their orgasms.

As Ricky was stroking Lucy's arm and whispering Spanish declarations of love, he felt Lucy's body shake. He looked down at her and saw that she was sobbing so hard, she could barely catch her breath.

"Lucy, what's wrung?" asked Ricky, his voice full of concern. He cradled her closer to his body, trying to comfort her the best way he knew how.

"I guess...it just...hit me..."cried Lucy, trying to take a breath as she spoke.

"What hit you?"

"Well," said Lucy, sitting up, "When...Jean Val Jean Ramon came out... of our bedroom...and gave me the... signal that you had supposedly died, I felt like I did too."

"Aww honey, I'm fine. I'm still here"

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, Ricky Ricardo! I love you too much to find out," sniffled Lucy, pulling herself together and able to speak coherently.

"You're neva gonna have to fin' out," said Ricky, gently, as he pulled her close to his own body.

He wrapped his arms around her and let out a soft sigh. He knew that he had to make a point that it was a joke, a bit cruel as it might have been, but unreal just the same.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Lucy, puzzled by his question.

"You dun't feel that? You dun't feel my arms 'round you?" asked Ricky, poking fun at Lucy.

"Yes, I feel them," said Lucy, giggling through her remnants of tears.

"No matta what, if I'm here or nut, I wunt you to remeber what my arms feel like. Can you do that?"

Lucy, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again and unable to speak, nodded slowly. She curled up in Ricky's embrace and felt his arms go slightly tighter around her. She closed her eyes and made a memory of this feeling.

Reluctantly, Ricky wanted to see his beautiful wife's face and take in a memory of her, as well. Laying on his side, he simply stared at Lucy for many moments. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, nor did he want to. Leaning the side of his head in his palm and resting his elbow on his pillow, he just needed to stare. He was sure Lucy didn't mind.

Lucy didn't mind. She loved it when he stared at her with this calm and loving look on his face. Even if she didn't physically feel his arms around her, the stare gave her the same feeling of security and love.

After several minutes of enjoying the company of each other, feeling exhaustion take over her body, Lucy curled up into Ricky's arms once more, feeling comfortable and warm. Ricky stroked her arm and hummed to her, his favorite Spanish tune. He felt Lucy's breathing become even and saw that she was asleep. Putting a stop to the humming, he pulled the covers over the two of them and nestled the two of them down inside.

"Sleep tight, my love," whispered Ricky, and drifted off to dreamland with Lucy by his side.


End file.
